Dreams and Nightmares
by Deathscythe
Summary: Duo has a nightmare and the next day there is a mysterious pilot with a gundam? What does this dream mean? (honestly, i dont really know myself yet... lol) R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

***

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I never will. So please don't sue me

Author's Note: Don't even ask where I got the idea for this fic… it must have been the Pixie Sticks or the Episodes of Tom Green that I was watching.. or maybe both. Who knows? Enjoy the fic! One more thing. I made the rating a little high because the other parts (if you want me to continue) might get a little graphic or else have a little language in it.

§*Deathscythe*§

***

__

There was a dimly lighted area, Duo ran into an alley way, having no clue where he was headed or where he was. All he knew was that there were some mobile suits chasing him, Deathscythe got blown to smithereens and he has to haul ass to get to somewhere safe. Soon he came to a dead end in the alley way, and the OZ suits disappeared. He looked up and saw a girl about his own age dangling from a high stair way, tied in a rope to where she couldn't move or try to get free. Duo looked at where she was tied, then he saw two mysterious looking men that were about to cut the rope. The girl was threatening at swearing at the two men, then they cut the rope. Duo, not knowing what he was doing tried to catch the girl. She was almost in his hands when she disappeared and the ground under Duo started crumbling away. He fell into a black pit with no light, sides or bottom. (Author: cruel, aren't I?)

Duo woke up from his sleep, breathing hard and he had a cold sweat on his forehead.

"Thank God it was only a dream…" Duo said, relieved. He looked around the room to see Heero laying on the coffee table, snoring. (OOC Heero alert!!) Quatre was silently sleeping on the floor and Wufei, being the un-weak one was sitting against the wall, sleeping.

"Duo?"

"Trowa?"

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you awake?"

"I guess it was just a bad dream… go to sleep, it isn't anything to worry about." Duo managed to get out of his mouth.

"Okay" And with that Trowa fell back asleep by the door.

Duo tried to get to sleep, but he couldn't…

__

Who is this girl? What is this dream supposed to mean? How am I supposed to find out? And WHY am I flooding my mind with the stupid pointless questions?

***

The next day… or we could say about 4 hours later.

***

"Duo, you're awfully quiet. Usually you're inhaling your food. Are you alright?" Quatre asked. 

Wufei snorted, "Weaklings…"

"Hey, Duo. You have a call from Howard." Trowa told Duo while he came from the phone.

"Uh, ok." Duo walked over to the phone.

"Duo, think you can come to Peacemillion anytime soon?" Howard asked.

"Umm… yeah, sure. Why?"

"Long story."

"Tell it anyways."

"Okay... well we have a gundam here. And it isn't registered… It looks identical to the Deathscythe Hell. And I have the pilot here with me too. And the pilot is a woman!!"

"What? You're kidding me."

"No I'm not. Now get over here before she leaves."

"Okay Howard." And with that, Duo hung up the phone.

***

Peacemillion

***

"Get Away from the suit! Shoo! Don't touch it!" a girl, about 15 said as she told the mechanics to get away from the mobile suit they were working on.

"Who are you?" a clueless engineer asked.

"The suit's pilot, now get away from it. I don't want you messing it up!"  
"Yes ma'am." Then the mechanics left. The pilot turned around to see five boys, staring at her, and the suit that was behind her. (and may I mention those guys were very hot… *giggle*)

"Um… who are you?" Trowa asked.

"The suit's pilot, if you haven't noticed." The girl replied. The boys were checking her out, 1) they never thought a girl could pilot a gundam. 2) They boys thought she was good looking. 3) she had an attitude.

"Hello, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. How do you do?" Quatre put his hand out offering to shake hers. The girl just nodded.

Duo was in a daze. She looked exactly like the girl from his dreams. The clothes, the brown hair, the blue eyes, everything!

"Weak onna… she isn't the pilot of that suit!" Wufei grumbled.

"Weak?" The girl looked at Wufei, "Weak? You're calling me weak?"

"You guessed it." Wufei replied.

"Asshole." She replied and walked over to Howard.

"Kaila, what do you need?" Howard asked.

"Um… who are they?" She said, pointing to the boys who were staring at her gundam.

"Those are the other Gundam Pilots. I think you need to get aquatinted with them…"

Kaila, the first female gundam pilot looked at the boys, raised one eyebrow and sweatdropped anime style.

The boys stared at her, and then looked around innocently with a casual whistle saying, "oh yes, I'm innocent. Don't hurt me!"

***

~Fin~ (for now at least)

***

Author's Note: I really hoped you liked my fic… and review/email me… just please give me feedback on what you think of my story. My email address is [myuu_blizzard@hotmail.com][1]

Toodles!

§*Deathscythe*§

   [1]: mailto:myuu_blizzard@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: As if you haven't heard this once in your life: I don't own gundam wing, and I don't plan to either. Ok?

Author's Note: Yes, I decided to continue. (hey, staying up all night for no apparent reason can get kinda boring.)

***

Dreams and Nightmares

We last left our hero's on Peacemillion where they found a mysterious gundam along with a pilot. And the pilot was a girl. Which you all are thinking 'Injustice' (or maybe you are thinking of our beloved Chinese pilot.)

***

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to properly introduce myself. I am Kaila." The girl said, facing the boys and trying to look happy, though she wasn't happy at all.

"Trowa Barton." The tall silent one spoke up.

"Duo, Duo Maxwell." The braided boy said, a little slowly, remembering that this looked exactly like the girl from his dream.

"Heero Yuy." The boy with the brown hair and emotionless face introduced himself.

"I'm Quatre." He put his hand out to shake hers, again. She reluctantly shook his hand.

"My name's Wufei." The Chinese boy snorted, obviously looking displeased that this was a woman that they were talking to.

"So, let me get this straight, you're a gundam pilot?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, is… there a problem with that?" Kaila replied, sitting down in a chair and spinning around in it. (One of those really cool office chairs that you can annoy adults with... tee-hee)

Quatre stuttered, trying to think of a good reply.

"What he means to say is that he didn't think a woman could pilot a gundam." Wufei smirked.

"Sorry Miss Kaila, I didn't mean to say that."  
"No offense taken." Kaila lied, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to do something. Toddles." And with that Kaila walked over to her gundam and sat in the cockpit, punching buttons, and stuff like that.

***

"Jeez, she has mechanic skills. Howard, do you think you can give us a little more info on her?" Trowa asked, trying to find out who she was and where she came from.

"Uh… sure…" Howard fumbled with some papers, "Ah, here we go. Her name is Kaila, as you already guessed. She was born on Colony L2 and lived as an orphan there. And the rest is unknown until 2 years ago." Howard picked up an old newspaper. "A mysterious mobile suit supposedly made from Gundanium has been attacking OZ bases. The weird thing about it that it gives the appearance of a devil and carries a huge beam scythe. It can also freeze things and has tremendous speed, agility and accuracy. More details on page 7."

"Hey, I remember that headline!" Trowa said, thinking back to the 'more details' part of the paper.

"Howard, you're still reading that headline to everyone? It's two years old!" Kaila said, taking of the really dark tinted goggles and turning off the welder thingie. (Hey, I don't know what it's called! ^^*)

"So this gundam can freeze things? … Not to shabby." Heero said, emotionless as he always is.

"Damn right!" Kaila replied, "Care for me to give a demonstration?" 

"Uhh, no thanks. Next battle with OZ." Heero sweatdropped.

"Who says you'll see me next battle?"

"Me."  
Kaila sighed with annoyance and continued repairing her gundam.

***

"I don't know about this Kaila girl. She sounds kind of freaky to me." Quatre said, then made his move on the chessboard.

"But what about her gundam, it could be useful in the war." Trowa said, then took Quatre's knight.

"She's just a weak woman. Nothing to worry about." Wufei grumbled.

"What if she has a great power, just look at her gundam, it can freeze things for crying out loud!" Our favorite Arabian pilot said.

"That's never stopped us before."

"Well speaking logically, we've never come up against a suit or doll that could freeze anything." Trowa said.

Wufei grumbled about injustice and continued to look out the window.

***

__

Kaila… that name sounds so familiar! Hmm… no… it can't be! No way!

***
    
    "Umm… what's your face… Trowa, can you get me that cable?" Kaila yelled from the top of her gundam. Heero just looked at her, then looked at the cable that she wanted. "Yes, that cable. Get it. Now. I don't have all day you know!" Kaila was impatient. She needed her Gundam fixed as soon as possible. Trowa did as told, and studied her gundam. It was black, the cloak looked much like the Deathscythe Hell's and when it was up it looked very much like devil wings. The gundam's main weapon was the beam scythe, again like the Deathscythe's, but it was light blue. And the secondary weapon was a shield, but under that was a tube that could shoot liquid nitrogen, to freeze things. And the name was the DeathChill. "Pretty good gundam you have there. Think it can beat Heavyarms?" Trowa asked, watching the brown haired girl do some stuff in the cockpit. "Well Trowa, it depends. If I'm fighting in space, it is much easier for me to fight. Also, depends on the opponent, like what kind of weapons it has and how speedy it is. But either way it will probably get frozen." "Oh." Kaila got out of the cockpit of her gundam, and stretched. Then a loud beeping noise was heard. "What's that?" Trowa asked, looking into the cockpit. "I'm on call for a mission… hmm…" Kaila said, looking at her computer screen. "What kind of mission?" "Oh, OZ is just going to smuggle some Gundanium to make a mobile suit superior to all of our gundams." Kaila said. "Oh… let us help!" "No!" "Why?" "I fight solo." "Fine. We'll probably show up anyway."  
     "Do as you wish Trowa. But still, I'll probably be done before you even get there!" Kaila crossed her arms and glared at Trowa. He left, because he couldn't argue with a girl. They always won. (poor Trowa.. mwahahaha) *** The next morning *** "Huh? What's that?? Oh no, She's leaving!!" Howard said, watching Kaila leave from Peacemillion. "What?" All the 5 g-boys said in unison. Soon Kaila was out in space. Soon a screen appeared in her gundam cockpit, Duo's face was on it. "Kaila, I thought your gundam needed repairs!" "I worked on it last night, so bug off and let me do my work." Kaila turned off the screen and headed towards the carrier with Gundanium on it. They had great amounts of mobile dolls waiting for her there… *** _If she does this she is going to get killed… *** _End of Part 2! Hope you liked it, and please, read and review my story. ^.~


End file.
